Month of Tortured or Happiness?
by Suzuno Akaya
Summary: Ketika nasib Daemon berubah malang, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang mengenaskan sekaligus menghadapi mimpi buruk dan merasakan sakitnya disiksa adik kandungnya sendiri... OOC, AU, Shonen Ai, M-preg. Read and Review, please?


A/N: Silahkan menikmati!

Disclaimer: Akira Amano

Pairing: AlaudeSpade, 1869

Warning: OOC, Shonen Ai, M-preg.

* * *

><p>Month of Tortured...or Happiness?<p>

Daemon Spade membelalakan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada benda berbentuk termometer di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak dan nafas yang menghidupinya tercekat ketika kedua garis sejajar berwarna merah muncul di kolom hasil tes. Tangan kanannya dimana benda itu terpegang bergetar hebat seiring dengan melemahnya kedua kaki yang menopang tubuhnya. Iris indigo miliknya menjadi kosong di balik kerlingan dan kilatan yang dipenuhi emosi. Kemudian, ketika berat tubuhnya tak lagi bisa ditahan oleh kaki yang melemah menyadari kenyataan yang menghantam dirinya, Daemon menggelosor di dinding kloset tempatnya berada setelah sebelumnya mencoba bersandar dengan benar. Ia melipat kakinya dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang kacau terdominasi oleh ketidakpercayaan dan rasa tak mengerti di balik tangkupan tangan kirinya dan bayangan poni hijau-indigo yang dimilikinya. Ia pun menggenggam erat test-pack yang memperlihatkan hasil bahwa ia hamil dan mencoba melihatnya kembali hanya untuk mendesah kecewa karena satu garis yang ia harapkan tidak pernah ada tak kunjung menghilang. Tangkupan wajahnya tergantikan oleh pandangan jauh kedua bola matanya yang kini terlihat setelah tangan kirinya menyisir helaian poninya kebelakang. Ia kembali mendesah menyerah dan tersenyum penuh misteri.

''Nufufu, nah, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?'' bisiknya dengan nada sarkastis pada dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk dalam diam kemungkinan bahwa dirinya seorang hermaphrodite—kasus yang seharusnya hanya terjadi pada hewan—sehingga hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Aborsi jelas bukan pilihan. Ia tak akan menemukan satupun dokter yang dapat membantunya mengingat dirinya seorang lelaki. Lain ceritanya bila ia seorang perempuan. Tetapi, sekalipun perempuan, ia tak akan membunuh janin di dalam abdomennya itu. Ia mungkin sadistik dan masokis, tetapi ia tak sampai hati membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah; bagaimana cara mengeluarkan ''dia'' dari dalam perutnya bila wakunya telah tiba, dan menyembunyikan kandungannya yang sudah pasti akan mengganggu di bulan-bulan yang akan datang.

''Bukannya lebih baik bicara dulu pada orang yang menyebabkanmu begitu, Nii-san?''

Suara melodius yang sangat dikenalnya itu secara tiba-tiba muncul dari samping kanannya dimana pintu kloset pribadi di kamarnya itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas seseorang yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan dirinya. Yang saat ini tersenyum ramah tanpa rasa bersalah pada dirinya yang merasa terganggu. Tawa ringan terdengar dari mulut adiknya itu ketika matanya membulat menyadari sesorang telah mengetahui rahasia yang hendak ia sembunyikan sampai akhir.

''Oya oya, sungguh perbuatan yang tidak baik mencari-cari rahasia kakak sendiri, Mukuro.'' ucapnya sedikit mengancam diakhiri senyuman manis palsu. Ia sama sekali tidak senang bila adiknya ikut campur dalam masalah yang dihadapinya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata, remaja pemilik iris dichromatic itu kembali mengejutkannya.

''Alaude-san, ya?'' Mukuro bertanya dengan santai, mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya yang tidak diinginkan oleh kakaknya saat ini. Dan kemungkinan bahwa kakak laki-lakinya sedang hamil.

Daemon memberi lirikan singkat yang bisa diartikan; bukannya sudah jelas?

''Kufufu, aku tak menyangka Daemon-nii-san 'di bawah'.'' Komentar Mukuro dengan nada tertarik. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kakak yang hampir selalu mengganggunya kapanpun dan dimanapun, bahkan di dalam mimpi, rela membuang harga diri demi menjadi seorang uke. Terutama uke salah seorang sadistik dan predator yang paling ditakuti di kota Namimori tempat mereka tinggal.

Daemon hampir memutar bola matanya dan berkata dari tempatnya duduk bersandar, ''diamlah, nufufu. Kalau kau punya ide, kau boleh berkata.''

''Oya oya, kau tak bisa memerintahku, Nii-san. Bagaimanapun, aku memegang rahasiamu.''

Saat itu, Daemon mendapatkan firasat buruk yang tak pernah dirasakannya sampai saat ini. Firasat yang mengatakan bahwa dominasinya pada keluarganya akan berakhir di saat Mukuro berniat mengancamnya. Seringai iblis Mukuro pun tercipta dan Daemon hanya bisa menatapnya dengan horor yang disembunyikan oleh tawanya;

''N-nufufu.''

* * *

><p>Orang-orang di kota Namimori selalu berpikir kedua saudara kandung keluarga Rokudo memiliki hubungan yang sangat akrab dan bersikap baik hanya kepada masing-masing di antaranya. Tetapi mereka semua salah. Hubungan yang terjalin di antara kakak-adik berbeda tiga tahun itu sama buruknya dengan hubungan yang mereka miliki dengan orang lain. Mungkin lebih parah. Dan yang mengetahui itu hanya mereka berdua serta adik bungsu mereka, Nagi, yang lebih akrab dipanggil dengan nama Chrome.<p>

Bagaimana dengan para maid dan butler mansion Rokudo?

Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Mereka semua sama tertipunya dengan masyarakat kebanyakan. Yang mereka tahu, Daemon dan Mukuro adalah kakak beradik yang sangat akrab dan memiliki senyum yang dapat membuat udara di sekitar mereka membeku. Mereka berdua sangat protektif pada satu-satunya adik perempuan mereka yang memiliki kondisi tubuh lemah, dan harus selalu dijaga agar tidak terlalu sering masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya yang hampir selalu menebar ancaman dan rasa takut, Chrome memilki sifat yang amat pemalu. Suatu kewajaran mengingat adik kembar Mukuro itu nyaris tidak pernah keluar rumah, dan dia juga home schooling sehingga kesempatannya bersosialisasi nyaris tak ada.

Yang mereka ketahui hanya itu. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Pengetahuan dunia luar yang minim tentang hubngan mereka kali ini menjadi neraka bagi seorang Daemon Spade. Karena imej mereka sudah terlalu lama melekat dalam masyarakat, dan dia adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin merubahnya. Apalagi itu semua adalah demi janjinya—dan Mukuro—kepada Chrome. Dan kenyataan saat ini adik lelaki kecilnya sedang berusaha untuk mem-_blackmailing_-nya membuat segala yang sudah buruk menjadi semakin buruk. Terlebih, ia tak mungkin berlindung dengan alasan adik lelaki yang sangat akrab dengannya berniat menghancurkan hidupnya di tengah kehamilannya, bukan? Karena, seperti yang deketahui masyarakat banyak, ia SANGAT akrab dengannya. Sehingga akan sangat tidak mungkin bila ia tiba-tiba berkata bahwa adiknya hendak membuatnya menyesal.

Oh, ia berharap segalanya tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk.

Sayangnya, Dewa memiliki sifat yang maha adil. Sehingga ia yang hampir selalu memberi pelajaran—menyiksa—Mukuro selama ini, mendapatkan balasan yang _mungkin saja_ setimpal dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya dahulu. Tetapi, sekali lagi, semua itu mungkin saja. Karena yang kita bicarakan sekarang adalah adik dari seseorang bernama Daemon Spade yang dapat mendominasi dan mengontrol semua orang yang diinginkannya. Bukan tidak mungkin Mukuro memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya, tentu saja. Lagipula, ia sudah lama mempelajari bahwa genetika adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Buktinya; baik Daemon, adiknya, maupun ayahnya, sama-sama memiliki potongan rambut ganjil yang mirip dengan salah satu jenis buah yang berasal dari negeri-negri tropis, wajah yang nyaris tak dapat dibedakan, juga sifat licik yang selalu terlihat demi mencapai ambisi masing-masing.

Maka dari itu, di sudut hatinya, sekalipun ia tak ingin mengakuinya, Rokudo Mukuro pasti akan membuatnya melakukan beberapa hal yang jelas akan membuatnya menderita.

"Oya oya, Nii-san," panggil Mukuro dengan senyuman seindah mentari pagi di musim semi, namun beraura membekukan seperti halnya musim dingin yang tak kunjung berhanti. Ia kembali memulai, "kau sedang hamil, kan?" O-oh, begitu kalimat pertanyaan ini diutarakan, Daemon ingin sekali berteriak dan mengutuk hasil tes yang menyedihkannya, berada digenggaman Mukuro. "Bagaimana kalau kau membeli baju terusan untuk ibu hamil?"

Daemon sangat membenci bila ia firasat buruknya benar.

"Nufufu, apa maksudmu, Mukuro-kun?" Tanyanya berusaha sebiasa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak membeli pisau jagal hewan di pasar dan mempergunakannya untuk memutilasi adik_ tersayangnya_. Ia tersenyum tanpa beban yang sangat dipaksakan untuk merespon senyuman Mukuro. Tentu usahanya gagal saat itu juga, karena Mukuro tertawa terbahak dengan keras setelah melihat wajahnya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa ingin tahu pada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di wajahnya. Tetapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, melenyapkan pikiran yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau hamil." Kata Mukuro singkat sembari menunjuk malas bagian perutnya yang ia rasakan semakin membesar sejak dua bulan lalu. "Baju-baju anehmu tak akan muat."

Hei! Me-memang benar sih... tapi yang memiliki selera aneh dalam berpakaian tidak hanya aku, kau juga! Kilah Daemon tidak penting di dalam hatinya, semantara wajahnya tetap mempertahankan senyum dan gerakan wajar seolah apa yang dikatakan Mukuro mengenai baju anehnya tidak pernah ada.

Mukuro mengerling pada Daemon sejenak, lalu kembali berbicara tanpa buang-buang waktu menunggu kakaknya merespon, karena ia tahu bahwa kakaknya sedang menyusun rencana pembunuhan untuknya. Yang entah mengapa menjadi kebenaran tak terucapkan. "Oh!" Mukuro pura-pura terkejut, "baju hamilnya harus yang berwarna pink dengan renda-renda dan pita yang sangat banyak. Lalu," Daemon tidak mendengar kelanjutan kalimat yang diucapkan adik lelakinya itu, terlalu sibuk membayangkan rupanya memakai gaun berwarna pink _norak_ sembari mengelus-elus perutnya yang membawa kehamilan tujuh bulan.

Ini akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Pasti.

"Kufufu~ Daemon-nii-san, kau mendengarku?" Tanya Mukuro main-main, bermaksud membuat orang itu kembali pada realitas dunia, sekaligus menghilangkan wajah bodoh yang entah bagaimana Daemon biarkan muncul di raut wajahnya. Membuat Mukuro nyaris meledakkan tawa mengingat orang yang sejauh kenangannya memiliki sifat percaya diri tinggi—seperti dirinya—itu membiarkan emosi sebenarnya meluap.

Setelah mengerjap berkali-kali, Daemon merespon dengan wajah bingung, "oh? Ya?"

Mukuro mendesah sok lelah, "kau juga harus memakainya mulai dari tempat dimana kau membelinya. Dan memperlihatkannya padaku." lanjutnya sembari ber-'kufufu' ria, bereaksi pada wajah inilah-kehancuran-dunia yang diperlihatkan kakaknya.

"Kau juga sebaiknya berbicara dengan Alaude-san."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Daemon menatap tajam Mukuro—yang merasa kaget pada keseriusan tiba-tibanya. Ia tersenyum dingin dan penuh kebencian pada adiknya, namun tetap melengkungkan bibirnya. Menjadikan apa yang terlihat semakin mengerikan daripada yang seharusnya. "Aku tidak mengatakan ini padanya...tidak sekarang." Jawabnya ringan tetapi membawa udara yang berat selagi menatap dan memberi sedikit sentuhan pada abdomennya. Ia kemudian berbalik pergi melalu pintu _oak_ besar dari ruangan temaram adiknya yang hanya bercahayakan lampu-lampu taman rumahnya dari luar dan bulan menyabit yang menggantung rendah di kaki langit.

Mukuro menyeringai penuh ketertarikan dan kesenangan menanggapi _mood_ Daemon yang langsung berubah ketika ia menyinggung nama Alaude. Ia bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan sekaligus yang menghalangi kakaknya dari mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada kakak dari Hibari Kyoya—orang yang sangat menarik perhatiannya sekarang ini. Karena ia sempat membayangkan berada dalam posisi Daemon di waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan orang yang dimaksud mengetahui kehamilannya.

Karena ia tidak ingin membuat satu-satunya orang yang ia berikan hatinya menatapnya seperti menatap kotoran dan sampah, seperti yang dilakukan orang tua mereka ketika menatap dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya.

Itu hanya perkiraannya. Tetapi ia cukup meyakini pendapatnya tidak akau jauh berbeda dengan pemikiran Daemon. Membuatnya tertawa lepas sekali lagi, dan berhenti sesaat kemudian. Ia pun berdiri setelah sekian lama duduk, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Iris indigonya secara tidak sengaja mengarah pada benda-benda langit yang terlihat suram, membuatnya secara tidak sadar beranjak dari posisinya berdiri. Melangkah menuju sisi lain ruangan dimana jendela besar bersekat kotak-kotak dan bertirai biru gelap yang selalu memberikannya pemandangan indah kota tempatnya tinggal sejak sepuluh tahun lalu itu berada. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kaca yang diselimuti embun dari luar karena dinginnya udara akhir musim gugur sembari menatap kerlip bintang-bintang yang ia yakini sesaat lagi akan tertutupi awan kelabu. Ia tersenyum sadis, ketika mengingat bahwa ini adalah satu caranya membalas dendam pada kakak yang ia _cintai_ itu.

"Ini akan menarik."

* * *

><p>AN: Mind to review, minna?


End file.
